


[Fanvid] Time Measured in Sips of Coffee

by VesperRegina



Category: Galileo (Japan TV)
Genre: Audio Layering, Coffee, Fanvids, Gen, Vexercises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: Season One supercut; all the coffee.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8
Collections: Vexercises!





	[Fanvid] Time Measured in Sips of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> A second attempt for audio layering. Music used is “Sleepytime Suite I” composed by Carl Marsh, performed by The London Session Orchestra. Subtitles are included.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Fanvid] Coffee, Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362142) by [actiaslunaris (VesperRegina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/actiaslunaris)




End file.
